The Return of Dobby
by keeperoliver
Summary: What happened to Dobby after he left from Malfoy Manor. From, Save By An Act Of Betrayal


The Return of Dobby By Keeperoliver

Disclaimer: I wish, I wish! Darn, wishes don't come true, Jo still owns Harry Potter and everything related.

Authors note: My other story has created questions that I would like to answer, and I thought the best way to answer them, is in their own little one shots. This one is about Dobby's return. I may have embelished the scene at Shell cottage a bit, to fit my other story.. Enjoy!

He felt Harry grab his hand, and start to turn. He then felt a sharp pain in his chest. When they finally stopped spinning, he felt Harry trying to release his hand. He felt if Harry did he would fall, he felt so weak. But Harry did release it and Dobby started to reel. He looked down, and saw a silver knife protruding from his chest. He tried to call for Harry, but he was unable to say anything, it was hard to catch his breath. He wanted to tell Harry to leave him. That all would be alright in a few days, after he healed himself, but before he knew it, Harry was holding him, and telling him, not to die. He told Dobby he had to live, he couldn't die for Harry, as he was not worth dieing for.

Dobby whispered Harry Potter, before he shut down to heal himself. The last thing he heard was,

"Good bye Dobby, I love you and will miss you."

It was a few days later, that Dobby woke up from his healing process. He didn't know where he was, just that it was dark and smelled of dirt. He felt a pressure on his whole body. He could not move his arms or his hands. He squirmed around enough to finally be able to move his hand, and snapped his finger. He figured he might know where Harry and his friends might be, But he was wrong. He sent himself to 12 Grimmauld Place, but it was empty, except for that silly vision that tried to scare him. He started for the kitchen, to try and find something to eat and drink. He passed a mirror and saw that he was covered with dirt. Where did that come from. He waved his hand and cleansed himself. He found some left over food in the stay fresh pantry and some pumpkin juice. He was not fond of the juice, but he drank it anyway, as it did have nutrients in it to speed in his recovery. He then went upstairs and found a bed to lie down on, and was soon asleep.

It was two days later when he finally awoke again, but he felt as good as new and decided it was time to find Harry and his friends. But where to start? He thought of Hogwarts, but decided against it, as he felt Harry would be in danger there, and would be safer elsewhere. He then thought of the Weasley's home, but Dobby had never been there and didn't know where it was. He tried to think where he could have gone when he finally remembered, Griphook. Harry would eventually go to Gringotts to return there with Griphook to bring him safely home. He went back down to the kitchen, to eat and drink, as he was once again hungry and thirsty. Once finished, he snapped his finger, and was in the main area of the bank, in a secluded corner away from all the activity of the business. He didn't have to worry, as the room was empty except for the goblins on duty.

He walked up to the main teller and asked to see the person in charge. The goblin looked down at the diminutive elf, snickered, and told him that the Director was too busy to be bothered and to go away. Dobby took offense to this and and waved his hand, and sent the goblin flying across the room. He soon was surrounded by goblin guards. Again he waved his hand, and the guards joined the teller in his plight. Finally, a taller, regal looking goblin approached Dobby, and asked what he needed the manager for.

When Dobby finished with his explaination and the reason for his visit, the goblin asked him to join him in his office. Dobby learned that he was talking to Director Ragnok, head of Gringotts, and leader of the goblins that worked there. He told Dobby that indeed, Harry would be there soon to bring back Griphook, but that Harry and his friends had decided to commit a serious crime against the goblins and Dobby himself, and would have to face the consequences. Dobby wouldn't hear of it. He was getting very angry. No one was going to hurt Harry as long as he was able to protect him. He started to wave his hand when a great force took control of him. He had his arms pinned to his side, and could not move. Ragnok walked up to Dobby, and told him, that the room they were in stopped all forms of magic from taking place. He told him that, Harry and his friends were in a lot of trouble if they were to go through with their plans. He told Dobby, that if they were freed for any reason, then he would be reunited with them and continue on with their lives.

Dobby hoped that Harry and his friends would come out of this alright. Only time will tell.


End file.
